Case S
by digem
Summary: Case S is a story after XANA is beaten where Milly and Tama's unsolved Case S leads to several charters getting together...;


Code Lyoko: "Case S"

Milly sat looking over the footage she had taken, as Tamia took notes about the events of the day. It was a typical day of news, they both loved the idea of being reporters, but there were very little, if no scoups to be had, rumors, who loved who, and rumors of rumors - it was really not much more then a gosip colem, still - it was something, and they wanted very much to be reporters, it had been there dream, for well - ever since Tamia had become Milly's roomate and brought in a camcorder with her, she wanted to video tape herself for youtube singing, but - after one song was put online and the trolls of the net had filled the comment section with racal slures and hate, Tamia had sworn to never, EVER do youtube again. Milly had held her that night, hugging her close. They had shared meny tears, and some fights. Millys teddy being her only freind untill Tamia had moved in.

Now, she had a real friend. Milly had of course told Tamia about her crush on Ulric, she knew it was hopess - he was head over heals for Yumi, even though it seemed these days that Yumi had a thing for Willam, or maybe they were just friends, it was hard to tell. Once Ulric had danced with her, but she knew it was out of kindness more then anything else. Milly finished looking over the footage and reflecting on these things.

"All done here," she said.

"Me too," Tamia said, "So - want to work on case S?"

Case S was there code word for the secret that they had been trying to solve for ages, Jemery Balpos - possibly the smartest kid in school, maybe the world had no friends, then suddenly he had three. Then, a year after that, the girl with pink hair, Aleita shows up out of nowhere, claiming to be Odd's cusion, they had several notes of there commings and goings, how it seemd that gang always was one step ahead of everyone else, of strange occurances, of how Jim seemed to suspect something, but never could get whatever it was, and how at times even Sissi seemed to suspect something, and of a rumor of a rumor that Ulrich had kissed Sissi more then once. It all was something - but what? Now it seemed like they had stoped missing so much class, in fact, they seemed much more relaxed. There notes also were on how strange Willam acted for those months and then, suddenly acted normal again.

"Case S seems... dead," Milly said sadly.

"Come on! Don't say that! We are so close... and - I know something you don't know!" Tamia teased.

"Ohhh! Okay, out with it!" Milly said somewhat crossly.

"Okay! Get this - its Jemery and Aleitas anaversery! They are going out together on a big date, getting dressed up and everything! I overhead him getting permision to leave campis with her from the Princapal!"

"NO WAY!" Milly said all smiles, "That meens-!"

"Yep! We can get into his room!" Tamia smiled gleefully as she held up a lock pick, "So, its Case S time!"

The two girls giggled, and then grabed a bag, one empty, and one with the camara, recorder, and notepad, they were going to get to the bottom of this!

They watched neverously as Jemery exited his room, he was in a tuxedo! His hair was done nicely and he was holding a rose, "Oooo how sweet," Tamia wispered.

"Shhhh!" Milly said, placing her hand over her friends mouth, Tamia stuck her tounge out, wetting it, "Eeew!" She said, wiping it on her skit, "Tamia... geez, come on the coast is clear lets go!"

The walked calmly towards the door, and Tamia did her thing with the lock pick, soon the door was open, and they were inside, closing and locking the door behind them, there hearts raced - Tamia checked the closet and Milly looked at the compuer screen - she could not make heads or tails out of the mathmatical calaucations on it, so miniused the window, looking at all the folders, she clicked one - "Diary" and it was a video entry with Jemery talking about something called Lyoko and Super Calucator, she had no idea what this was, but took out her flash drive to save it onto it.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"Only his boxers - giggle!" Tamia said, blushing.

"Geez, come on, look for something usefull Tamia!" Milly scolded her.

"Everything you wanted to know about sex," Tamia said, "Waaa?!"

"HUH?!" Milly said, standing up and rushing over.

"Its a book... about sex..." Tamia said, "You think... he ... is going to - with Alieta?"

Milly and Tamia blushed deeply.

"I ... don't know, rember how dull health class when they talked about it?" Milly asked.

They both stuck out there tounges.

Yeah, teachers can make anything dull... look it has all sorts of notes..." Tamia said.

"It.. has a lot of detail..." Milly said, her cheeks feeling hot, "Look - ahh..."

"Wow, it fits in there huh?" Tamia said.

"It says it can feel really good... whaaa?!" Milly said pointing to the next page.

"Wooooaaah?!" Tamia said, it showed two guys and two women kissing each other, talking about homosexual sex in great detail.

"This... is making me, feel weird..." Milly said, sitting on the bed, dizzy.

Tamia sat on the bed, book in hand, looking over the pictures and words, trying to absorb it all.

A moment or two of silence passed.

"Milly..." Tamia said quietly.

"Yea...?" Milly wispered back.

"When... we are in the showers, we are naked like this book, but... I never thought... that those parts... could - could well be - uhh... touched in so meny ways..." Tamia blushed deeper.

"Yea..." Milly wispered, not sure why they were wispering, "I know.. it .. I feel something..."

"Milly, I... I want ... to try it..." Tamia said closing her eyes.

"Yea..? You.. think we could?" Milly asked, looking at the pictures and looking at her friend, it was like huging, but more so, and it said it felt good, the pictures sure looked like the women in them were happy.

"But... not here!" Milly giggled, taking the flash drive, "Lets get back to our room!"

"Okay..!" Tamia put the book back, "I think we know enough from it now, lets go!"

They rushed out of the room and were soon in there room, closing and locking the door.

"It... feels strange here now," Milly said shyly.

"Yeah..." Tamia said, "I .. we should take off our cloathing first... the women were naked."

"Yea, your right.. maybe... we could turn off the light.." Milly switched off the light, although it was light still outside it made it dimer and seemed to make it feel safter somehow.

She took off her shirt and skirt and panties, she had no bra yet since her breasts were not large enough, Tamia had allready taken off her pants and shirt, she too had no bra yet.

They looked at each other for awhile, then moved into hug each other.

"They... kissed..." Milly said, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

"Yea..." Tamia said, aiming for her lips eyes closed, then - she felt the warmth and softness of her friend, it exploded in her mouth and in her mind, it felt - like nothing she had ever felt, and it was her first kiss, it was wonderfull, but soon she had to breath again.

"Wooow..." Tamia said.

"Yea..." Milly said, "My first..."

"Mine too," Tamia said, and put her hand on one of Millys breasts just like the book had shown, stroking the nipple gently as it had said to, "Wooowww!" Milly said, her eyes closing as she felt a whole new sensation, not wanting to leave Tamia out she rubed back, "Huh, its not working on me," Tamia said disaponted, "Maybe they are not big enough," Tamia shruged.

"No wait, let me try the other one," Milly said, "Better?"

"Mmm a bit, but... I want - well... the... uhhh.. down there?" Tamia looked down.

"Oh..." Milly put her hand slowly on her friends most private area, and this made Tamia moan and lie on her back, "Oooo! WOW! YEAH!" She said, "Do that again Milly!"

Milly smiled, glad she had found a spot that made her friend happy, "It said to put in tounge... but... its where pee comes out... hummm..." Milly smelled at the spot, but it smelled nice, "Okay, I'll try..." she stuck out her tounge and licked the opening of her friends small mound.

"Ooo... Milly... oh..." Tamia could not think at all, as wave after wave of pure execity washed over her, "Ooo yes, more... moree..." Tamia said shaking all over.

Milly keeped on licking, the taste was somewhat salty, somewhat sweet, and it was making her friend happy , so she keeped at it, as Tamia shook all over and started moving into her face, suddnly Tamia's hands grabed Millys head and shoved it into her mound - suprised Milly's whole tounge darted inside, as it seemed to close around her, then more shaking, and finaly Tamia let go, panting.

"Wahh - what was that about?" Milly asked somewhat upset for the rough treatment, but when she saw Tamia smiling and eyes glased, she realsied she had made her friend very happy.

"You okay?" Milly asked.

"Mmmm... give... me ... moment..." Tamia said, panting.

Milly sat quietly, rubing her own chest seeing if it caused some happyness, and it did, but not as much as when Tamia had done it. Finaly, Tamia sat up, "Okay... your turn," She pushed Milly on her back and Milly was looking at the celene, smiling, "Ready!" She said, then felt the wetness and hotness of her friends tounge and mouth on her mound - it was so sudden, so incence, the desire... the waves of engery, of happyness, of everything good - she now knew why Tamia had shoved her head into the mound awhile before, and Milly could not think, could only FEEL - and she felt - it was beound words.

Then wave after wave after wave, and she trembled, and couldn't feel much anymore, "Sto...p..." the licking was too intence now, she couldn't do anymore, "It...I..." Milly panted.

Tamia got the point and stoped.

"Wo...ww..." Milly said, "That...was..." she smiled and held her friend as they kissed again, tasting each other and themselfs and falling asleep in each others arms.

...

Milly woke with a start, "OH NO!" She yelled, startling Tamia awake, "Wah?" she mumbed.

"My notebook!" She looked at the clock that displayed time and date, "Its still today, I meen, its - nevermind its night - come on we gotta hurry!" She rushed to get her cloathing on, Tamia slowly putting on hers, "Come on! Hurry, my notebook is in Jemerys room!" Milly said frustrated.

"Ahh man, lets go!" Tamia said as they hastly put on shirts and panties and skirts and shoes, disregarding socks, there was no time, Tamia grabed her lock pick and they rushed towards the boys dormroom, Milly stood guard as Tamia picked the lock, "Hurry... hurry..." she rushed.

"Queit, I need a bit of constration here, I'm still not awake you know.. oh got it!" The lock clicked , and they were inside agian, "Here it is!" Milly grabed it, hugging it to her chest protectivy, "Guess I was in a rush to... ahh go back for... you know," she blushed.

"Yeah, well, I guess then I can forgive that, but only for a kiss," Tamia teased, but Milly kissed her softly, and they enjoyed the moment.

CLICK.

"Door!" Milly wispered, terrifyed of being caught, "The closet quick!" Tamia said as they rushed into the small closet, baning elboes and knees as they closed the door, it felt hard to breath in there, and they keeped very quiet.

"Come on in princess," Jemery's voice was saying.

"Thank you prince," Aleita said, "That was a wonderful evening."

"I'm glad, I... I love you," Jemery said quietly.

"I've always loved you too Jemery," Alieta said.

Milly could just make out them kissing though the crack of the closet door, Tamia couldn't see a thing though.

"Umm, Alieta, about ahh... the umm -" Jemery stamered.

"Yes?" Alieta asked.

"The... well bioligy homework... I've - ah.." he coughed twice, "I've done my reserch on it, and I think I know what to do whenever... it - well.. just say the word."

"Jemery, thats so sweet of you, I know you are not ready for that, we can get marryed first."

"M...m...aa...rrr..." Jemery stamered, "Yes... that.. I want that, lets get marryed before... anything, it will be easyer for me."

"Of course, my love," and she kissed him again, but Milly could see Alieta pawing at her crotch area, Milly thought to herself - "She must really want it but she can't ask for it," Milly smiled and had an idea, a risky one , but maybe, just maybe.

Finaly, after sometime the two left, and they climed out of the closet and rushed back to there room, Milly had Tamia sit down.

"I have a plan to crack case S!" She anounced.

"WHAT? How!" Tamia demanded.

"Well, first... umm, Tamia what we did... it was great wasn't it?" Milly asked.

"Yea... sure was," She blushed and smiled, "I'll do it any time you want to Milly."

"Same for you, but - well - I saw Jemery and Alieta kissing, but I saw that Alieta pawed at her crotch, I think she wants happness like what we had, but she can't get it from Jemery... so - well, if we ... if we gave her it, maybe..."

"MAYBE she would give us the secret to unlocking case S!" Tamia exclamed exicted.

"You... wouldn't be upset if we... did - uhh, that with other people?" Milly asked, not sure how to feel.

"No way, we are best friends Milly - no matter what, I will be there for you, and... I will never get jellous of whoever you are with, just as long as you give me something now and again okay?"

"Okay! Same for you, and... if we can share them- even better!" Milly said blushing deeply.

"Hehehehe! Yeah!" Tamia giggled.

Since it was night, and they were well rested, now seemed just as good a time as any, so they went to Alietas' room and knocked. She opened the door, now in her cute pink p.j.s with the letter "A" on them.

"Yes?" She asked them.

"Alieta, ahhh, your ... an older kid - and... we- we have something private to ask you, can we come in please?" Milly asked.

"Of course," Alieta said, letting them in and closing the door, she turned on the light as she did, inviting them to sit on the bed with her.

"You see.. I- we - we had our first peird," Milly lied.

"Ohh?" Alieta asked, not wanting to admit she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Right," Tamia said catching on, "And we figured you being an older girl could help us understand our bodys."

"Well, ummm," Alieta said, unsure what to say, she did not want to admit to not knowing much herself, she knew that Jemery had studyed and was ready to please her when they were older, and she knew that sometimes her private part felt funny and she wanted to pet it, and when she did it felt pretty good, but she didn't understand how to do it effectly, so patting it once or twice seemed to be enough, she knew that kissing was wonderfull and wanted more, much more then that, she just did not know what - when she had asked Jemery he had done what she expected - reserched it - but he had not told her anything, and she knew it was not a topic that he wanted to talk about, so she was fine to wait, but what could she tell these two young girls that would not sound strange, all other girls her age would know, or Alieta gathered should know what was what - but she did not.

"Well, you see," Alieta said slowly, "Our bodys are diferent when they get older, as you know," this was something she knew, her brests were larger then theres for example, so this was safe to talk about, "And so, meny other changes take place.." Now she was out of things to say, but hoped that this would be enough for the girls.

"Alieta, can... well, look you know, we have seen each other in the showers, but - I was thinking, if we could see you - that is see you naked, maybe we could compare our bodys and understand them better," Milly said.

Tamia smiled, "Right!" And quickly took off her top, "Are these right?" She said touching her small brests.

Alieta blushed, "Umm... yes," she had seen other girls in the shower, some breats were smaller then others, and some larger, "Umm, I guess..." Alieta slowly pulled her p.j.s up and off, revealing her bare chest, and pink panties. Her brests were small, but very cute the pink nipples matching her pink hair. The two nipples thus exposed to air, got hard.

Milly had her shirt off by now, "Yeah, they are diferent then ours - can - can I feel how they are diferent Alieta?" Milly asked innocently.

"I don't see why not," Alieta said, being her sweet and innocent self.

Milly nodded at Tamia, this was going better then expected, and they both placed a hand on each of her breasts, rubbing them , flicking the nipples as they knew would make her respond, Alieta felt a wave of plessure rush in her, let out a involatary moan, wondered what that was about, but did not say anything as the two younger girls seemed to be trying to understand her body and there body, she felt she was helping them, and maybe they were helping her in a way, but this plesure made her feel warm and happy, and so she didn't mind if they explored some more.

"They are very soft, and larger then ours," Milly concluded, after seeing that it was making Alieta blush by there rubbing, "Lets see some more, just to understand ALL our body," Milly took off her skirt, they had not bothered with panties so her small mound was revealed, as Tamia did the same, her mound too was now exposed, Aleita smelled something strange, and it smelled good, nice, made her feel - something, she wasn't sure what. She slowly stood and took down her panties and sat blushing on the bed.

"No, thats no good," Tamia said, "Your legs are in the way!"

"Right! And - you should lay down so we can see it really good," Milly said.

Alieta did as she was told, laying down and spreading her legs, her mound had some light pink hair around it, and Milly motoned Tamia as the two rubed Alieta's legs getting closer to there target, then rubed gently on her mound, one girl rubed inside as the other traced her finger on the outside, Alieta's breathing became very quiet as plesure waves raced though her, she could no longer think, all she wanted was more of this, whatever it was, to keep going forever.

Milly licked first, it was very nice inside of Alieta, and Tamia licked next, the two took turns licking as Alieta let out small happy sounds, Tamia stuck her tounge as far in as it could go as Milly rubed the outside parts of Alieta's mound, "Oooo!" Alieta said, starting to thrust up at them, they quicked there licking and rubbing untill Alieta let out a loud moan and thrust at Milly as her tounge was deep inside, suddenly white liquid came out of her, suprising Milly, who desided she liked the taste and licked it up, leaving some for Tamia as well, who did not seem to care for the taste as much, but still cleaned it up shruging to show she didn't mind.

Alieta layed there now still, her pulse relaxing, her mind a blur, she had no idea what had happened, but was very happy and relaxed, she wanted to sleep now, but also did not.

"Wh..." she tryed to ask what that was about but could not say anything.

"Alieta, if you want more, and I think you do, me and Tamia are.. we have a club!"

"Yeah- and we want you to be in it, its... called case S club!" Tamia winked at Milly.

"Right! So, if you want in, just nod," Milly said.

Alieta desided that being part of a club with the two young girls would be something nice, and nodded, she felt them cover her with a blanket and saw them put on cloathing and leave.

"Goodnight," they called closing the door.

Alieta just smiled and closed her eyes sleeping happyly.

...

Milly and Tamia sleepd soundly that night, and woke up the next day when the alarm rang.

"Ugh, school time," Milly complained. They both got up and went to the showers, noticing each other more then they did before, Sissi walked in to her usual shower and soaped up, Tamia nodded towards her, Milly shook her head `no' but Tamia glared at her, Milly looked at Sissi, she had a nice body, that was for sure.

"Hey what are you looking at twerps?" Sissi asked them, "Do you mind geez!" she turned her back, she had a nice butt too, but her personaly was just too much.

Tamia shook her head and leaned in to wisper, "Too bad, nice body, bad attude."

Milly giggled. They finnished cleaning and headed back to get changed for school.

Classes were dull mostly, but they made it to lunch, sat at the same table as always, ate and back to class, finnishing off the day, they got back to there room and relaxed at last.

"Ahh what a day," Milly said, "I wonder if you-know-who will show up for our club."

"Gosh I hope so," Tamia said, "I want to get the secrets ... and have some fun too!"

They both giggled and a knock on there door stoped them.

They opened it, Alieta stood there shyly, "Umm... is... the club started yet?" she asked.

"Now that you are here, it is," Tamia said smiling. Alieta stood there at the door, "Ummm..." she seemed unsure of herself.

"Come on in Alieta," Milly said, "We want you in our club."

"Well... I - is it okay?" She asked, blushing.

"Of course, we learned a ton about our bodys from your body last time, but we nead more of the same, and I think... you do too huh?" Milly said winking.

"Well... it was.. very nice," Alieta said.

"Well, then you can return the niceness for us," Tamia said closing the door and leading Alieta to the bed.

"Hold on... just.. wait a moment, I -" Alieta blushed, "The truth is... I did not know what a peirad is... untll I asked Ummi after class, she was told by her Mom... umm, I - I just didn't know.. but - now that I do, I can tell you about it."

Milly smiled, "Alieta... we, truth is, we already learned about it, I'm sorry - it - it was just a pretext to talk to you, we really do want to know more about our bodys though - and yours too, you got a great body Alieta, I wish my breasts were as large as yours,"

Alieta blushed, "Yours are the right size for you."

"Thanks - sorry for the lie," Tamia said.

"Its okay, really - I - understand about lies..." Alieta trailed off, thinking about Lyoko.

"So, lets talk a bit before we start maybe?" Milly sugested. Alieta smiled and nodded, gratefull that they were not going to go instatnly into this, more so because of what Ummei had explained about peirods, the body was so strange and still so new to her.

"... and then Tamia shook her head, but I caught her looking at Sissi's butt twice after that!" Milly said as Tamia rolled her eyes.

Alieta was giggling, "She really is a pain - but your right she does have a nice body."

"Yours is better," Tamia said.

"Aww, thanks," Alieta said blushing, "Ummei has larger breasts then mine though."

"Oh? You seen em?" Milly asked.

Alieta blushed, "No.. but - I meen, well its pretty apperent dont you think?"

"Yeah... maybe, but - why not?" Tamia asked.

"Why not what?" Alieta asked confused.

"Alieta, would you want more people in this club?" Tamia asked.

"Well.. it - depends... who -" Alieta said, thinking about Jemery's reluctance to do anything more then just kiss, but wanting him so badly.

"Ahhh I can read your mind Tamia-" Milly said smiling, "I know who!"

"Okay, lets make it a game!" Tamia said, "Alieta, if you can't guess who we are talking about in three hints... you have to kiss us."

"Right!" Milly said.

"Kiss?!" Alieta said, blushing again, "But... thats... for ... boyfriends and girlfriends... right?"

"And this club. Club members can kiss - and... and it doesn't count for cheating on your boyfriend if you kiss a girl - right Milly?" Tamia said.

"Right! Kissing is fun, and it feels good- plus - practice for your boyfriend, we can tell you if your doing it good or not!" Milly exclamed.

Alieta blushed, "Jemery... he kisses... so nicely, I wish... umm he doesn't want to do anything more, he is very shy."

"Is Jemery your first guess?" Milly asked.

"Wait, you should write down who it is your thinking of," Alieta said, thinking more like the computer she had been in so long.

"Of course," Milly said, quickly writing it down, Tamia looked at it and nodded, it read what she thought it would.

"Milly you ARE a mind reader!" Tamia giggled.

"Okay, now guess!" Milly said.

"Jemery?" Alieta asked, blushing even to think of it.

"Nope. Two more!" Tamia said.

"Ummm..." Alieta thought a moment, "Sissi?!" She asked looking at Tamia.

"Nope!" Milly said, but Tamia looked like she would be okay with getting Sissi in, if only not for her personality.

"Hummmm, ummm..." Aleta thought trying to think of someone they might want, then she remembered something Ulrich had said, "Oh... no - is .. it Ulrich?"

Milly blushed hard, turning away.

"No," Tamia said, holding the sholders of Milly, and handing the paper to Alieta.

Alieta read it, "UMMEI?!" She exclamed, astonished at the sugestion.

Milly was making small sounds, "Wha... oh no!" Alieta went to her, and saw she was crying.

"Oh Milly, I'm sorry," she said.

Milly looked at Alieta, "Its okay, I - I do have feelings for him still..."

Aleita bent her knees so she was level with Milly and placed her hand on her chin, drawing Milly in for a kiss, the contact made Milly stop crying and close her eyes, it was very soft and sweet, a nice smell, Alieta desided it was nice, not Jemery nice, but nice.

Alieta smiled, then turned and slowly did the same kiss for Tamia, she tasted diferent, but again it was plesent, no where near what she felt from Jemery, but she did not mind kissing them.

"How did I do?" She asked.

"Wonderfull," Milly said smiling.

"Milly kisses better," Tamia said.

"Really? I'll take on that challenge, Milly kiss me so I can try to kiss Tamia the same way," Alieta said. Milly giggled and kissed her, ahh - she stuck out her tounge just a bit on the lower lip as she kissed, it did make the sensation that much better. Alieta then turned and kissed Tamia the same way, and she stagered back, sitting on the bed, "Yahhh... okay you win that one!" She said.

"Okay, its club time!" Milly exclamed, starting to take off her shirt, Alieta put a hand on her arms, "Wait - we - we are not done with talking yet," Alieta paused, as it seemed that Milly was maybe the leader of the club, "Ummm... that is..."

Milly smiled, "Its okay, I'm not the leader, there is no leader, everyone gets a say."

"Oh.. well - okay, the - the - you mentioned, this paper..." Alieta held up the paper.

"Ohh, right, is that okay?" Tamia asked.

"Well, she - she has been my freind for ages, so - it ... I don't know..." Alieta said.

"Milly and I have been friends since I got here," Tamia said, "I love her."

Milly blushed, "Tamia," she said in awe, "I.. I love you too!" She huged her friend as they quickly kissed.

"Awwww," Alieta said smiling, "Thats so sweet."

Milly rolled her eyes, "The point is - silly - that if we can do this," And they kissed again, "Then you can with your friend, and in fact - it makes the friendship that much better!"

"Right!" Tamia agreed.

Alieta looked at the name, "I - wouldn't know how to ask her."

"We will help!" Milly said.

"Really?" Alieta asked.

"Really!" Tamia said.

"Okay... its desided then!" Aleita said happly taking off her shirt and pants. The two younger girls did the same and Alieta layed down , legs spread again.

"This time, you have to put your tounge in me," Milly said, standing over Alieta's face, "We fliped a coin to deside who got your tounge first, and I won," Tamia sighed, "Lucky.." she muttered from below, where she was getting ready to lick Aleita.

"Then you lick Tamia and we switch around, everyone licks someone, okay?" Milly asked.

Alieta nodded, "Sounds fair."

The mound of pink was near Alieta, she sniffed it, wondering if it was going to taste like anything, and as she stuck her tounge out she realised it didn't taste bad, and so she licked it as if licking an ice cream cone, Milly made happy sounds, and then Alieta started feeling the plessure in her as Tamia licked her mound inside, in and out the tounge darted. Aleta did the same to Milly. Then they switched, Tamia's mound tasted diferent, but still good, and Alieta was in plesure zone as Milly licked her, then Tamia and Milly started to switch when Alieta had an idea, "Mmmm this - is great... I have - idea..." she said, Milly stoped licking for a moment so Alieta could say it, "Triangle!" The two girls looked at her, and Alieta motioned for the floor, "We make a triangle so everyone is licking someone!" The two girls smiled and they layed on the ground, Milly inside of Tamia's mound, Tamia inside of Alietas mound and Alieta licking wildly at Milly the three road the plesure waves again and again untill they started moving there hips, "Grab hair!" Tamia said, grabing Alieta's hands and putting them on her head - Alieta then understood and grabed her hair and shoved her head into herself, the other girls were all shoving there heads into each other now, as they all reached climax at the same moment, Alieta being the only one to let loose the white liquid again, Tamia getting some of it in her mouth, "Milly clean this up, you like the taste more then I do," Tamia said. Molly smiled and licked it clean. Alieta smiled, and the three kissed each other at the same time, Moly then desided to suck on Alietas breast, and this made Alieta moan in plesure, so Tamia sucked on the other one. It was pure heven, as Alieta moved her hands onto there mounds and rubed them, and they rubed hers, more waves of plesure washed over the three as each had a smaller orgasam.

"Ahhh," they all said, relaxing - someone had grabed the blanket and pillow, and the three fell asleep holding each other.

...

They woke sometime latter that night, and Alieta returned to her own room so as not to get any undue supsition cast on them. The following day was sunday, and Alieta called Ummi.

"Ummi?" She asked.

"Yes, what is it Alieta?"

"Ummm. Can you come to the school, I have something to talk to you about," Alieta said.

"Sure thing, I'm on my way," Ummi said, happy to help her freind.

Alieta hung up, looked at Milly and Tamia, "Okay, she is on her way - what now?"

"Now, let us take over, when she comes to your room, we will do the talking okay?" Milly asked.

They had desided to use Alieta's room for this club meeting, placing several blanets on the floor to make it nice to lay on, there should be room for four, but just barely.

"Okay," Alieta said.

They chated about school gosip untill a knock came at the door, "Thats her," Alieta said, suddenly very shy, she opened it, "Come on in Ummi," she said, as Ummi came in she looked at Milly and Tamia sitting on the floor smiling up at her, she heard the door close behind her.

"Whats going on?" She asked, wondering what the two girls were doing here, was this some sort of report they were working on?

"Ummi," Milly said, "Sit please, we have to have a girl talk," Milly looked so serous that Ummi sat down, thinking that this was very Japanse to sit on the floor.

"Thing is," Milly said once she sat, "We only have the two of us as friends," Milly motioned to herself and Tamia, "And, we- yesterday we asked Alieta to be our friend, and she said yes, and - and we are so happy - and we - want you to be our friend too, if thats okay with you?"

Ummi smiled, "Of course Milly and Tamia, I'll be your friend."

Tamia looked sad, "She... she will not join the club though..." she said pouting. Ummi got worryed for them, "Tell me about it, maybe I'll join?" She said.

"No, Tamia's right," Milly said, "You will not like our club," Milly said pouting.

"Well, look - first tell me about it, then let me desied okay?" Ummi said smiling.

"Well," Milly said, "We made a club called case S club. To be a member you gots to be good at keeping secrets."

Ummi smiled, "Trust me, thats one thing I'm VERY good at," she smiled at Aleta who was blushing deeply, sitting on the floor next to her.

Ummi wondered why she was blushing but shurged it off.

"And.. you have to be okay with - with your body," Tamia said.

"My body? Huh?" Ummi asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you shy?" Milly asked.

"No, not really," Ummi said, confused.

"Prove it," Tamia said, "Take off your shirt."

"What?" Ummi said shocked, "Why? What?"

Alieta said, "I'm not shy," and she pulled off her shirt, revealing her small perky breasts with the small pink nipples that matched her hair.

"Wh-" Ummi said, confused, then Milly and Tamia both pulled off there shirts, Milly's breasts were very flat, as were Tamia's but both had nipples that were hard from the air, Milly was very light and it contrasted well with Tamia who was very dark, Alieta was more of a calm color, Ummi knew her breasts were asain toned, but still larger then any of the girls, but she did not want to be shown up by them, maybe this was the ination to the club, she pulled off her black shirt, reavling her black tanktop bra, that she took off slowly, alowing her large breasts to be displayed.

"There, I proved it," Ummi said in victory.

"Wow.. they are soooo big," Milly said, "Can... Ummi... can I see - what they feel like, I dont have any to feel myself as you can see," Milly touched her flat chest, "PLEASE?"

Ummi looked at Alieta, "This - is kinda strange don't you think Alieta?"

Alieta said, "Ummi, you know more about our bodys then I do - I wanted to learn about mine, and they wanted to learn about theres, if you know more, you can teach us so much more, please join the club, I .. want you to."

"Alieta, Milly, Tamia... you all - this is sex. What you are all wanting to do, touch my breasts - thats part of sex, do you understand?" Ummi said.

Alieta blushed, not having realised it before, "I - does it count if it is with a girl?" She asked.

Ummi paused, "Ummm, well for virganity? Well, only if your himen is broken I guess..."

"No, I meen is it cheeting on Jemery?" Alieta wanted to know.

"Ohh... well - umm - I ... don't know Alieta, I really don't, do you think it is?"

Alieta tilt her head to one side, "I don't think so, it feels great, and Milly and Tamia have made me very happy, Jemery is the one I love, he kisses better then them and-"

"YOU KISSED THEM?" Ummi exclamed, "Wh-?" She started to cover her breasts, feeling very exposed now.

"Yes, and it was very nice Ummi, please- just.. give it one try, if you - if you don't like it then I'll never bring it up again," Alieta pleeded with her, Ummi looked at her friends eyes, so alone, so despert, so much in need.

"I - are you two sure about this?" She asked Milly and Tamia, "Yes!" They both said.

"Ummm... well..." Ummi sighed, "Truth is, I've not had any kiss, ever. I - once I almost kissed Ulrich - but... well its just to complex... I don't know if I'd be any good at any of this..."

"We will help you, and you will help us," Milly said.

"Pleaseeeee," Tamia beged.

"Please Ummi," Alieta said, holding Ummi's hand.

"Ooooo geeez, I can't say no to all that!" Ummi smiled, droping her shirt, the two young girls happly played with her breasts and Ummi's eyes closed as the waves of plesure instantly hit her, Alieta then surpised her uttlerly by her first kiss, it was so soft, and sweet and - was that her tounge on her lip?! Ohh wow - it - was so wonderfull, all these sensations at once, she was floating, before she knew what was happening, her pants were being pulled down, as her boots were being tuged at, she desided to help remove them and soon was totaly naked as the three girls licked and kissed and rubed all parts of her body, her mound was covered in hair, but the three girls licked inside of it, as Ummi gasped for air, thrusting into the air quickly, liquid driping out, unlike Alieta it did not squirt out but just trickled down, as she relaxed and had two more kisses one from each of the other girls, Ummi felt as if she had been to heven and back, "Welcome to case S," Alieta said kissing her again, Ummi desided to stick out her tounge and the two tounges touched, and suddly they were in each others mouth, darting back and forth, bringing a new sention to her.

"Wow," Alieta said, "Milly, Tamia - you've got to kiss her with your tounge - its great!"

The two giggled and did take turns kissing Ummi with the tounges in each others mouth - and it WAS great. The four all huged each other as Ummi got dressed.

"So... whens the next meeting?" She said smiling.

"Tomrow first thing after all classes are done , my room." Alieta said.

"Yeah, and you get to do us next time," Milly said winking.

"Ohhh, well - of course," Ummi said blushing.

"See you soon," Tamia said.

Ummi walked out, dizzy and happy. She desided that this club was the best thing to ever happen to her, ever.

...

Ummi went home, sitting on her bed. She thought about him - and wanted him, she desided to call him, "Ulrich -? Meet me at the Hermitage, its inproant."

There he was, and she smiled.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Ummm... I - I wanted... to - lets go inside."

They went inside, into Alieta's one time bedroom, sitting on the floor.

"Ulrich, ... I've had a ton happen to me, and - I want to tell you something... I ... like you." Ummi almost bit her tounge in frustration with herself.

Ulrich looked at her, "That it? I knew that..."

"No - I .. sorry, its - Ulrich, I ... I love you."

Ulrich sat there stuned, he had loved her for a long, long time.

"Ummi..." they spent the next few hours making out.

Ummi then desided to get risky, "Ulrich, do you want to touch my breasts?"

He gulped, "Ummm... is ... it okay?"

"Yes if I tell you its okay! Silly!" She lifted her shirt and he slowly put his hand inside, feeling them, they were warm the bra was in the way, but he didn't know if he should go below it, untill she guided his hand there, they were so very warm and soft, and he could feel the nipple, it was a wonderfull sensation.

"Thanks..." Ummi said.

"Thank you," Ulrich said, "That.. they - your awesome Ummi, I meen... heh, I l - love you."

They kissed again, this time she slid in her tounge he moaned.

"Wow..." he said.

"Ulrich... I have to ... to tell you a secret..." Ummi said.

"Thats funny, I was about to tell you mine," Ulrich said.

"Okay, lets make a game of it," Ummi said, looking around for paper and a pencel there were some on the desk, and she got them, "You write down yours and I'll write down mine, if we can guess in three guesses then we win."

"What do I win if I win? Ulrich asked.

"Whatever you want Ulrich," Ummi said winking.

"Ummm... I'm... not sure I could ask ... that ..." Ulrich blushed.

"Ulrich, I love you, and I want you to have it if you win, if I win, I want you to say yes to a question I'll ask of you, okay?"

"Umm, I dont get to know the question?" Ulrich asked.

"Nope!" Ummi giggled.

"Okay," he said writing his down, as she did hers.

"Allright, you guess first," Ummi said.

"You made out with Willam," Ulrich said.

"No. I never kissed him, I only ever liked him as a friend," Ummi said.

"Wow... sorry Ummi, I -" she shook her head at him, "Forget it, its okay - my guess..."

"Right, go for it," Ulrich said.

"You've made out with Sissi," Ummi said.

"Ummm... well - no - we ... did kiss a few times..." Ulrich looked ready to die.

"Its okay, I'm not jellous, whats past is past, its now that matters," Ummi winked.

"Thats not my secret though," Ulrich said.

"Okay, umm... lets see - you - you ... touch .. um yourself?" Ulrich blushed.

"Gosh Ulrich, you are a naughty boy," she giggled, "I .. have done that, but thats not the secret."

Ulrich blushed again, trying to not picture it, but failing to do so.

"Okay, lets see - umm... you.. touched yourself, umm... with someones help?" Ummi guessed.

Ulrich eyes widened, "Warmer..." he muttered.

"Oh - wh..?" Ummi gasped, but realised she had no way to be angry at him, her secret was way, way more devestating.

"Okay - let me see, ummm, you - have... a toy... that.. you use...?" Ulrich asked.

"What?" Ummi asked, "Ooo you meen... - wow I didn't know you knew about those," Ummi said smiling.

"Yea... well... I read about it once okay?" he said blushing.

"Hehe, no I don't have any toys like that," Ummi said smiling.

"Okay, my last guess," Ummi said, "You.. touched yourself ... with - Sissi's help?" she asked.

"No!" Ulrich said, "Not her... I meen, she - shes just not my type, really Ummi, but.. well - oh man, this is so messed up."

"Its not as messed up as mine," Ummi said sadly.

"I - it.. was Odd..."

"Say again?" Ummi said.

"Odd... we - well, one day we were board out of our minds, and he had a porn magazine, and - he just... was playing with himself... looking at it, and I was like... `you mind?' and he said `why dont you have some fun loosen up' and - well before I knew it we were rubing each other untill we both were done... but - after that it never happened again, we never spoke about it since."

"Wow..." Ummi said blushing, "Would you... do it again?" she asked.

"No! I meen, it was a one time deal - an experment you know?" Ulrich shurged, "It felt good, but not as good as you do when we kissed - that was better."

"Okay... mine - is like yours, I - touched a girl, more then one actualy... we have a club.. and we did more then just touch, we ... they had sex with me."

Ulrich felt faint, "Ummi...?"

"I'm sorry, but... but I'm still a virgen, my himens not broken or anything," she trailed off seeing him very pale.

"I - I'm ..." Ulrich leaned agenst the wall, "Wow..." he looked down, blushing, "Could you... give me a moment alone?"

Ummi smiled, "And let you play with yourself, no way, if your going to do that I'm going to help."

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm going to lick it and stroke it and put it in my mouth and make you float on air."

"Say waa?" Ulrich said, but Ummi was taking off her shirt, and halter top, her two large breasts revealed, he was totaly speachless, "Take off your pants naughty boy."

He slowly slid them off, his underpants too, revealing his bonner.

She got to it instantly, licking it all over up and down, sliding her tounge along it and placing it into her mouth gently she sucked and kissed it, savering its smell and taste, Ulrich's eyes rolled back, he could not move. She then placed her large brests on it, rubbing it with them, he moaned in plesure, she licked and kissed and rubed.

"Ummi... Ummi..." he panted.

"Do it Ulrich, give it to me, I want it!" She told him, he reliced his seed into her mouth, and she gulped it down, it was far thicker then the girls, but now she wanted more.

"Do me now," Ummi said, her pants taken off at some point during all this. Ulrich slowly licked and touched her most private spot, savering its smell and taste and the experance, it was a dream, but it was not a dream - no this - this was real. He loved her, loved her more then anything, he pulled back just a bit, "Ummi, what question you want me to say yes to?"

"Don't stop now..." she pleaded. Ulrich smiled, "Tell me the question..." he teased.

"Fine... will you marry me?" Ummi asked. In answer Ulrich licked her harder and faster, bringing her to a huge climax, "Yes," he said as she climaxed again.

They held each other nude, kissing, "Lets have sex next time, I meen real sex, I want you in me," Ummi said.

"Okay, if thats what you want," Ulrich said.

"Thats what I want."

"What about the club your in?" Ulrich asked smiling.

"I don't need it anymore, I've got you," Ummi said kissing him tenderly.

"I love you Ummi," Ulrich said.

"I love you Ulrich," Ummi responded.

...

Milly smiled, "Today is the day, as Alieta is about to squart her liquid, we beg her for the secret she has."

"I .. don't know," Tamia said, "I don't want to lose the club over it, I like Alieta, and Ummi, it would be a shame to lose them over this."

Milly sighed, "Yeah, I know, but - I don't know how else to ask her. If we tell her the whole reasion of the club was to get the secret, well - I meen - shes gonna figure that out though!"

Tamia sighed, "Yeah, I guess... wait - what about truth or dare?"

"Yeah... most of the time dare is picked, but we make it a rule that truth has to be done , then dare."

"Truth then dare!" Tamia exclamed, "It might just work, if not - lets give it up, I'd rather have more of them then the compleation to case S."

"Yeah... I'd rather have more of them too, and you, and all of it!" She smiled and huged her friend, they kissed quickly, not wanting to get to heated up just yet.

A knock on the door, Milly opened it, Ummi stood there quietly.

"Come on in," Tamia said.

Ummi walked in, closing the door behind her, "I - I know club is after school, I - I have to tell you both something... its - I - I told Ulrich that I love him, and we are going to have sex -and well, I - figured I would have to drop out of the club - I told him about it - don't worry I did not tell them anyone's names or anything - but - but the point is, I don't want him jellous of this - I'm sorry," she looked at Milly first, she had a sad face, Ummi knew she had a crush on Ulrich, "I'm so sorry Milly."

"Its okay," Milly said, trying to be brave.

"Hold on Ummi," Tamia said, "Did Ulrich tell you to quit?"

"Well, no - he asked about what I would do and I said that - well now that I had him I wouldn't umm.. I wouldn't need the club anymore," Ummi held herself, leaning agenst the door.

"Ohh.. love.. we I meen Milly and me - or is it Milly and I - never get it right, whatever anyway, we desided that any boy was fine - we wouldn't get jellous of him or whatever."

"I know, but he might get jellous of this," Ummi said.

"True, but - maybe you - could you ask him? I - like you Ummi, we both do," Tamia said.

Milly smiled blushing, "Invite him," she wispered.

Ummi heard it, "Oooo really, Milly - I don't know if he would... well..." she looked at how sad Milly was, and it made her heart melt, "Oh! Oh okay! I'll ask him, no promices though, he will totaly freek out when he learns who it is I did ... everything with, I'm sure he will go balstic when he learns about - OH!" She put her hand on her mouth, "I CAN'T! Alieta...! There is no way she would want him in it, no - way!"

"Wait - hold on-" Tamia said, "We will ask Alieta, and you ask Ulrich, if eather one says no, your free to go out of the club with our love, okay?"

Ummi smiled, "Okay!" They shook hands on it.

There classes draged by, some were fun others were dull, but the end of the day was what they could not wait for.

"Finaly!" Milly said rushing into the room, "I'm gonna grab a shower fast!" She rushed to the shower and Tamia just gigled, "Wait for me!"

After they showered they waited in there room, but it was not long before the knock signeled Alieta's arival, they opened it and she came in, "We are not using my room?" She asked, her room was slightly larger then theres, it had barly held the four of them, "Actualy, we wanted to talk today, that might be all we do, is that okay?" Milly asked.

"Sure!" Alieta said brightly.

"Okay, well- Ummi - she... the thing is she is asking - someone she loves - it seems they had some fun without us," Milly said, but couldn't contune.

"Let me talk Milly," Tamia said, "Milly is a bit upset cuss of who the guy is, but - if Ummi can convince him to join us - well - we can have some fun, all of us... but we figured - you only want one guy..." Tamia said.

Alieta nodded, "The only guy I want to touch me the way you girls do is Jemery."

"What about seeing you nude?" Tamia asked.

"Umm. I - I don't - humm, I guess that would be okay."

"And of course you would see him nude and making it with Ummi," Tamia said.

"Right... wait -!" Alieta blushed, "Is it Willam?"

"No..." Tamia said.

Alieta eyes widened, "Oh my... Ulrich... oh..." she trailed off, "I - I don't know about that."

"He might say no to joining the club anyway," Tamia said.

"If eather one of you say no to the idea you or Ulrich that is - then Ummi's gonna drop out of the club, I'll miss her, but - its the way it is ya know?" Tamia said.

"Yeah... I - I love Ummi shes my bestest of friends, you two are now as well," She huged each one in turn, "I'd miss her, but we can go back to the three of us."

"Right, we can," Milly said, seeming recovered now.

"Girls.. if - if ... if I somehow... got..." she trailed off, "The thing is, I don't think I'd want to share him, at all. I'd want him all to myself."

"We understand," Milly said, "Besides, he is way - WAY to shy for this."

"Although, maybe we could test him a bit," Milly said grining evily, "We are gonna play a game - Truth then Dare... you tell the truth about something, someone asked, then do a dare from someone else... so we could dare you to play with Jemery a bit - just to see how far you could get him to go," Milly winked.

"Ohhh..." Alieta blushed, "Well... what happens if you don't do the dare?"

"Then you have to do the truth again, and the questions get harder every time!" Tamia exclamed.

"Oh, but - well... I..." Alieta trailed off again, thinking about the one thing that would be very hard to tell the truth about, she smiled, "Sounds like a really exciting game, who wins?"

"Its not about winning or losing its just about being honest and getting to know each other and doing fun things," Milly said.

A knock interupted them, Alieta stood and moved aside, "Girls," Ummi said standing there.

"Yes?" Milly said, "Go on."

"Well..." Ummi looked down then jumped up and yelled "HE SAID YES!" She jumped around crazly.

Milly's eyes were huge, Tamia's mouth was wide open and Alieta was bright red, "YES!" Milly cryed, jumping into hug Ummi the two almost fell down but Ummi easly carryed Millys weight and the two shared a passonate kiss, "YAY!"

Alieta looked around the room, "I've got an idea - everyone grab blankets and pillows - Ummi get some brooms and dust pan and trashbags! We are going to somewhere I know of where there is tons of room!"

"Ohhh! I totaly didn't think of that before!" Ummi slaped her head, the two winked at each other, "The Hermitage!" They both exclamed.

They took the things and walked to the Hermitage and picked the living room area - largest in the house to start sweeping out debrees and dust and trashing large objects, then they layed down the blankets and put pillows on top, it was very confey when they were done. They took a momnet to go outside and drink some water from the fasut out there, and Ummi called Ulrich. Milly explained the game to Ummi as soon as she hung up and she smiled at it, "Sounds like fun," she said. Alieta was making a call herself, in her room.

"Jemery..." She said.

"Yes Alieta?" He asked.

"I - if - you reserched... THAT remember... and - well -"

"Umm yes..." Jemery said.

"Look, I'm at the Hermatage, and - I - I want you here Jemery."

"To... do... that?" Jemery asked.

"Or something very much like it, yes. I love you, and - I want you."

Jemery gulped on the other end of the line, "I- I'm not sure I'll be any good at it."

"Jemery, lets find out -plus - plus there are - other suprises I have for you - just.. come here and go upstairs to my room, okay?"

"Ummm..." Jemery said, "Okay."

"Help me clean my room!" She called downstairs, the girls went to work again, cleaning it out, the bed was remade with the few remaining blankets. They put the old sheet up to hang in the doorway to the living room to conseal its transformation so when Jemery walked passed he wouldn't see inside, he might wonder at the sheet nailed to the door though, but it was the best they could do.

Awhile passed and Ulrich showed up, "Hey Ummi," he said blushing, "So, umm, what - umm what will this club - I meen..." he put his hand on his neck, his unsertinty gesture.

"Just relax, I promice it will be fun - but first we got to hide in the living room and be quiet okay?" Ummi lead him to there and he stared at all the pillows, "This is gonna be crazy..." he muttered to himself.

Ummi covered his eyes with her hands and he sighed but promiced to be quiet.

Finaly , Jemery arived, Alieta lead him up to her bedroom by hand.

"I - I -" Jemery stumbled over words, as she closed the door.

"Kiss me," Alieta said.

Jemery knew how to do that, and did, but found her tounge in his mouth, and melted agenst her, "Feel this," she said, placing his hand on her small breast, he did, and felt like he was in heven, then he felt her hand rubbing him, and he fell backwords, but she had positoned him near the bed, so he landed softly on that.

"Shhhh..." she unziped his pants and pulled down his underpants, and started licking on his member, she had wanted to see it for so long, wanted to taste it, and here it was, she had it, he was hers. Before long he spasemed on the bed, his white fluid squirting out of him, his engery seeming depleated, "Alieta," he muttered, "I love you."

"Come with me downstairs, and join the club," She told him. He had no idea what was going on, but he would not refuse anything of her now. He pulled on his pants and walked downstairs, in a happy haze.

Ulrich was tired of not talking, and finaly was nudged, his eyes uncovered.

"Ulrich?" Jemery asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ulrich shruged, "Well - I thought I was going to be in some club Ummi wanted me to join but - but I don't think... you would join... it... would you?" Ulrich looked at his freind, who shurged, "I have no idea what it is!" Jemery exclamed.

Milly and Tamia came out of hiding.

"We will explain, everyone be seated, club case S is about to begin!" The two giggled as they both said it at the same time, having worked out the timing when in hiding.

"The best way to start is with a game," Tamia said.

"And that game is truth then dare," Milly said.

They explained the rulls and asked if anyone wanted to not be in the game. No one said no.

"You first!" Milly said, pointing to Alieta, "Tell the truth, who do you want to have sex with?"

Alieta blushed, "Jemery."

Jemery looked pale, but also happy.

"Now dare," Tamia said, "Alieta, dare you to take off your top and bra."

Alieta smiled, doing it in an instant. Jemery's eyes almost poped out of his head, Ulrich too seemed inprssed, but he wispered to Ummi , "Your's are larger and I love you."

She wispered back, "Its okay to look... and maybe more..."Ummi winked.

Ulrich's eyes widend, "Wa?

"Okay - you! Ummi!" Tamia said, "Truth - who do you want to have sex with?"

"Ulrich," Ummi said smiling. Ulrich gulped.

"Take off your pants and panties!" Milly said. Ummi did so slowly, Jemery turned bright red and closed his eyes. Alita nudged him with her breasts , "Open them silly," she said, he did and her breasts were right there and he smiled, dazed, "As you wish Princess," he said in a daze.

Milly pointed to Jemery, "Tell the truth, after you have sex with Alieta, wouldn't you like to know what Ummi tastes like down there?"

Jemery gulped, looking at Ulrich, "Ummm..." he looked at Alieta who just smiled.

"I - I ..." He shook his head, "I can't answer."

"Okay - then harder question.. what is the bigest secret you are keeping?" Milly asked.

Jemery blinked, looking at Alieta and Ulrich, "Umm..." then in his mind he was able to do meny calactaions - it was a must for the super calacuator, he figured out what might be going on here, "Hold on," he said, "Before I answer that quesiton, I want the truth from Milly and Tamia on my one question, if I get that - I will answer."

Milly and Tamia shurged, "Okay..." they said.

"Is this game just about getting us all to have sex - basicly what is called an Orgy... or is it also to find out what our secret is - you called it case S - and a case referes to an unsloved delemea I submit that the S stands for `Secret' as in what secret is the group keeping. Am I right?"

Milly gulped, and Tamia looked down at the floor.

"Its over..." Tamia said, "The clubs gonna die..."

Milly took a breath, "Yes Jemery. Case S is our case on you, Alieta, Odd, Ulrich and Ummi, we have been wanting to know what your group is up to, there is so much strangenes, but it seems like it just - stoped awhile ago... and yes, we want to have sex with all of you, we first had it with each other, and it was great - then Alieta - and - well - before we knew it Ummi too, we had desided that case S was not as inporant to us as the sex was, and that we - we love Alieta and Ummi and - well, we would like more freinds, we want to see what guys are like - what they taste like and stuff - and - and - I ... love Ulrich," Milly started crying.

Ulrich looked at Ummi, "Ummi is it okay if I kiss her?"

Ummi nodded, "Totaly."

Ulrich got up and walked to Milly, knealed down, and kissed her on the mouth, it was an explosive and passon filled kiss, "Milly, I thought you were too young for me, and I love Ummi, and if you are okay with having me for a friend, and also having sex with all the other girls and me and Jemery and - whoever else we invite - then thats okay by me."

Milly smiled, hugging him tightly.

Jemery stood, "I - I'm very shy.. about sex... I had a book that I was reading all about it, I made extencive notes.. and - and I - I don't know if I am ready for an orgy... or sex. .. or even what just happened to me upstairs, the truth is - I thought I wouldn't have sex untill I was old and marryed, but my love Alieta wants this, then I want it. I'll explore this with her. Milly and Tamia, I think we can share our secret with you since you have been so honest with us... sit down, this will take awhile..."

Hours latter, he had explained it all, X.A.N.A. - Lyoko - the scaners, return to the past... all of it. Milly and Tamia were flabergasted.

"Wow..." Milly said, "You are all heros."

"I want to have sex with Odd..." Tamia said tilting her head, "I bet he would be fun!"

Jemery laughed, "Oh might as well invite him!"

Ulrich smiled, "I'll do it, he will join if I tell him what this is about."

"Well, that can wait for tommow - right now..." Milly said smiling.

"Right now... lets all do this!" Tamia said, pulling off her shirt.

...

Ulrich was pushed to the floor by Ummi, "Come on Milly, have some fun," she smiled.

Milly smiled, first kissing Ulrich again, then she lowered her small pert pussy on top of his face as she tryed to reach his member, but she was not quite tall enough, but she was able to lick the tip, so Ummi licked the rest and sucked as she was licked by Ulrich moaning all the time, and Ummi sucked her small breast as Milly rubbed Ummi's nipple.

Meenwhile Alieta had Jemery licking her mound sending plesure waves though her as she rubbed Tamia's small jucy mound, making the dark skin girl moan with delight, then Alieta got off and slowly lowered her spot onto Jemerys hard and awaiting member, Tamia helped guide it in, it was tight - sooo tight, and Alieta felt something give way, as contact was made, she felt him IN her - and it was everything - and then she slowly moved, grinding agenst him ever so slowly, Tamia held her breasts as she moved up and down, Jemery making sounds of utter happyness, as well as Alieta. Then she felt Jemery's hands come up and pull her down to his mouth, and he started licking her out, "Oh! YES! YES!" She cryed in plesure and Alieta kissed her as she rode Jemery's member, "Jemery! Yes!"

Not to be outdone, Ummi lay down and told Ulrich to drive it in, hard and fast - he did so with a force that suprised and shocked her, and made plesure and pain ripple though her, as he thust deeper into her, Milly got Ummi's tounge this time to plesure her.

Then Milly and Tamia paired off as the two couples finnished each other to orgasam, the two girls making each other orgasam as well.

Ulrich desided to rub on Milly some more as Ummi sucked on him, Jemery licked Ummi as Alieta sucked him, as Tamia licked her, Milly circled around fourming a strange circle of sorts so she could plesure Tamia, they traded off licking or sucking partners untill they all had a second less powerfull orgasam then the first.

Then they all rested.

"Ahh that ... was... wow..." Milly said.

"Yeah," Tamia said.

"Thank you Jemery," Alieta said kissing him.

"Mmmmm thank all of you..." Jemery mumbled, sleeping.

Ulrich smiled holding Milly in one arm and Ummi in the other, "This is... a mans dream come true even though I had never dreamed it."

Tamia layed next to Alieta and Milly. Everyone was holding onto someone, it had been a great day.

...

Odd was snoozing. His freind, Ulrich had a few suprises for him, but waking him up was not easy.

"WAKE UP ODD!" Ulrich screemed at him.

"Uhhhhh... okay! Geez," Odd got up, looked at Ulrich, "This better be something good," he muttered, "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry," Ulrcih said smiling, "I have something you could eat... how would you like to get lucky?"

"Humm?" Odd asked.

"As in, have sex. Lots of it, with tons of girls," Ulrich said.

"Wa? Are - what?" Odd said, confused.

"I'm in a club where we have group orgys, man, its unbeliveble - remember- when we - stroked each other off - ? Well, this is WAY better then that!" Ulrich exclamed.

Odd's mouth droped open, "Gosh, I thought you had forgoten that stroking day... I had wondered if it would ever come up again, but - are you - you are serous? Well, of course I want to join - I - I've not had a girlfriend since Tamia droped me," Odd looked downcast, "Fact is... there is... well - only one other girl but..." Odd looked distant, "It - no it would never work."

"Who is it Odd? I'm sure we can get her in the club too!" Ulrich said.

"Actualy..." Odd said smiling, "Ulrich my friend, you could get her to do anything..." Odd looked at him intently.

"Uh. No, you don't ... HER? SISSI?!" Ulrich sighed, putting his hand to his head, "When did you ever think of her - AT ALL?"

"Geez you don't have a great memory do ya? Rember when I found that cyber girl - and it turned out to be Sissi, well... ever since then..." Odd trailed off.

"Really? But - I kissed her a few times, and it always seemed you were turned off by her," Ulrich said confused.

"Yeah, but, after we asked her to be our friend she mellowed out a ton, you probley didn't notice, but I did - Nicknolis has stoped hanging around her all the time, he found a girl you know - and Herb looks like he gave up too - so now she really neads a friend, and - and I told her that I'd be that freind, we've been talking on the net ever since, and - and I think I really like her, its just - just she still has a big crush on you Ulrich."

Ulrich sighed, "Odd, I bet she will go if you ask her, better yet - tell her how you feel, if she will not go out with you, I'll get her to join the club and you can still get her, win-win!"

"Now thats a great plan!" Odd said smiling.

Odd knocked at her door, nervous as he had ever been, and she opened it, "Oh, hi Odd," she said, "Whats up?"

Odd blushed, "I - Sissi, it - can I come in?"

Sissi let him into her room, closed the door and sat on the bed.

"You remember... awhile ago... you said to me in chat that you were disaponted when your cyber boy never showed up?" Odd asked.

"Yeah..." Sissi said quietly.

"Well, I - the truth is, he did - its just he had never seen you in that way before... and since then he started to devolp feelings for you, and once your - well once your attude changed from what it was to what it is now, he has fallen for you... and - he would like to ask you out," Odd closed his eyes and gulped, "Sissi - would you go out with me?"

Sissi took a moment to think about it, he was her secret admirer, that actualy made sence the avatar in chat had been purple and named D-Man, D for his last name most likely, Delerobia. She looked at him, he had been meen to her in the past, and she had been meen to him, but he was right, she had changed and grown since then.

"Allright," Sissi said, standing, "I'll give D-man a date," she smiled and huged him.

"Yes!" Odd exclamed.

Sissi laughed, "Odd you are so strange," and then she kissed him softly and he kissed back, it was a wonderfull heartfelt kiss, electric.

...

"How did the date go?" Ulrich asked the next day.

Odd smiled, "We made out for like, two hours. Then we talked and took a walk, it was really romantic and just great!"

Ulrich smiled, "Good for you buddy.. but I know you want some action eh?"

Odd tilted his head, "You wanna do something eh?"

"Well, the club..." Ulrich said.

"Tell me, just who is in the club," Odd said.

"Nu-uh! You only find out if you join!" Ulrich said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, fine - you want me to join then... you have to ... play," Odd smiled evily.

"Play what?" Ulrich asked.

Odd took his purple pants down, and his underpants, revealing his stiff member, "You remember, just this time, I want more then a helping hand."

"Uhh.." Ulrich gulped, "I - don't know... I'm not gay..." Ulrich however felt his member stiffen a bit.

"I know- I'm bisexual, I'm betting you might be too, why don't you give it a go, if you don't like it, then I'll still join just for you trying - fair?" Odd smiled, feeling victory at hand.

"Well... great, okay - I'll give it a go..." Ulrich remembered how Ummi had sucked on him, and how Milly had latter done the same, they both seemed to like it, so how bad could it be? He held Odd's legs and opened his mouth, slowly decending towards Odd's member, he could smell the sent of him, it smelled manly, and made Ulrich feel a bit light headed.

It - didn't taste like anything really, it did not taste bad, it was warm, hard, it fit nicely in his mouth, he remembered Ummi rolling her tounge around and Milly playing with his balls so he did that for his friend who was breathing hevely, "I - didn't think... you would..." Odd said breathlesly, "I... gonna... you... pull out..." Odds member was pulsing. Ulrich desided to rub him off to get him the rest of the way to orgasam, as the white sperm flew out, landing on the floor, Odd sank down, breathing hard, "I'll... join..." he said, smiling and closing his eyes.

"I knew you would," Ulrich said, getting a towel to clean up the mess, he reflected on what he had done, it wasn't as bad as all that, it wasn't something he liked, but he didn't mind doing it, he concluded that he wasn't attracted to Odd, or men, so was not bi, but he didn't mind making his friend happy.

Odd was snoozing again, so Ulrich went to take a shower, he would bring Odd to the next club meeting.

...

Ummi was sitting on her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about the club meeting that was going to be tonight, she couldn't help herself, she was masterbating, no pants on, just going at it, fingers in and out, she wanted Ulrich to thrust inside her, for Alieta to kiss her, for all the girls to lick her, and heck, maybe she would see what Jemery's member tasted like if Alieta went for it, she just wanted more.

Outside her door, peeping in was her younger brother, who always made fun of her, and his friend Jason, looking at her in disbelife, they could not stop watching her go at it. Jason had a huge crush on her, and his pants were tight. Heroki was mesmorised by the forbedden plesure he was having watching his sister plesure herself, he had a huge crush on Milly, but she did not even know he was alive. Right now though, he couldn't care, he wondered what would happen if they got caught watching, and figured that it was worth it.

Ummi suddenly suttered to orgasam, as Jason at the door fell over into the door, opening it as he fell, right into her room. Her eyes went wide, she glared at him, then saw Heroki standing there eyes wide.

Ummi rolled her eyes, "Heroki, get in here and close the door, NOW!" Ummi ordered him.

Jason was sitting up, "Sorry - sorry -" he said closing his eyes blushing.

Ummi smiled, covering herself with a blanket, Jason was young, but heck - so was Milly and Tamia and she wanted sex so much - and didn't want to wait - but - she realised they would have to join the club.

"Okay you two, you saw me now to make it fair I have to watch both of you, pull your pants down and show them to me, NOW," Ummi loved this feeling of power.

Jason's mouth droped open, "W- whatever you say!" He said, doing just that, standing in his underpants, his member hard.

Heroki blushed, "No way..." he muttered.

"Heroki, you watched me, so I get to watch you and your friend... or else," Ummi threatened.

"Or else what?" Heroki said.

"Or else, I will not let you into our club - or club that includes Milly..." Ummi smiled, Heroki nodded, taking his pants down.

"Undies too dummys, and sit on the floor - good now stroke them - yeah, like that- geez you two never masterbate before? Get your hand wet first - there you go, thats it up and down, right - Jason you got a nice bonner there, maybe I'll suck it for you when you join our club, you would like that?" With that question, Ummi smiled as Jason orgasamed, falling over with a full blush, "Ahhh!" he said. Ummi looked at Heroki, "Millys gonna suck you off too, first thing, or - maybe you want the forbiden frute," Ummi smiled as she pulled the cover off to show her mound in its glory to him, rubbing it sugestivly, "Its wrong , so its hotter isn't it?" Ummi asked as Heroki nodded, masterbating faster and faster, untill he finaly shook all over and relaxed.

"Good job you two, you will join our club, got it?" Ummi made it an order, and neather one of them disagred with her.

...

"Ulrich, can I bring Sissi?" Odd asked.

"Sure, why not - the more the merryer, she might want ... me though," Ulrich said.

"Its cool - I'm fine with sharing," Odd said.

They entered the Hermitage, they had cleaned the living room up more, moving out all the furnature and making the curtans closed so it was nice and dark, moving in matresses and blankets and pillows so the place was a wonderfull place to lie down, and enough space for plenty of people, as all the new members showed up with the old ones.

Milly held Tamia's hand, "Its.. more then I could have dreamed Tamia..." she wispered to her friend.

"Yeah, so meny people to have fun with," Tamia said, "Milly..." she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too Tamia," Milly said kissing her softly.

"Hey don't start without us!" Alieta said as she striped. Sissi couldn't belive it - not at first, but then shruged her sholders and striped as well, Jason went to Ummi and Heroki went to Milly, and as Ummi promiced, both boys got sucked off, Sissi ploped Odd down and rode him hard, as Alieta and Jemery had sex, Ulrich was being sucked off by Tamia. Everyone had orgasams and everyone swtiched partners, soon everyone had sucked or been sucked, licked or been licked or had straight up sex with everyone there. They all linked hands, in a huge circle, all panting all happy.

Sissi was grinding Odd so hard, her moaning the loudest, "YES YES!" She yelled, orgasming as tons of liqud streemed down from her.

"You've been wanting this," Ulrich said, putting his member right in front of her face, Sissi started licking and sucking it, kissing it, "Yes, I did - but I want Odd too, I want all of you!" Sissi exclamed, Odd took her from behind, "Ulrich, get the front, I'll get the rear - umm Jemery get over here she will give you a thrill!" Soon Sissi had Ulrich's member inside her mound as she sucked Jemery off, as Odd slowly entered her rear end, she was filled in every hole now, and it was beound anything she could have dreamed of. Soon she orgasamed again.

Ulrich looked at Ummi, "Wow, that was intence, want to join in?"

"Of course!" Ummi said, "In fact, I have a huge favor to ask, I want... everyone to lick on me as you do me hard and fast..." Others were happy to do that, and so Ummi got to experance several tounges licking her breasts and hands rubbing her as she had Ulrich's member inside her thrusting...

"I love you," Ummi told him, "And I love you," Ulrich said, as they kissed.

Odd turned to Sissi, "Sissi -?" Odd asked, Sissi was allready smiling at him, "Odd - I love you!" She said kissing him, "In fact ... I declare it Odds turn!" so it was that everyone had a turn where they were licked, sucked, and had sex with the one they cared about.

Milly and Heroki kissed quietly, "I've always had a huge crush on you Milly," he told her, "I love you..." he gulped.

Milly smiled, "As long as you don't mind sharing me, I love Tamia and Ulrich and Alieta, and everyone here... you included."

"I don't mind sharing. I think Jason is gone into heven!" He laughed.

Jason was sucking on Ummi's breast, "Immemmlou," he said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Ummi scolded him, "I said- I love you," Jason said smiling.

Ummi put her hand on his, "I love you too, all of you."

Everyone agreed that there love and sex group was the best thing to ever happen to any of them.

Milly held Tamia's hand, "I declare... case S solved," she muttered, "Club S is going to be around... for a long time..." Milly smiled and sleeped as others did too.

Everyone had someone, everyone was holding someone. Together, they were stronger after all.

...

~Fin~

Hope you had a lot of fun reading and plesuring yourself ;) if you are bi male and of age - or a female and want something something...well, I AM single... so email me, we can have fun!


End file.
